Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Wiki Guide
• • • • • • Fairy Tail Couples Wiki Fairy Tail Couples Wiki is dedicated into promoting the couples of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Whether it be canon, semi-canon, or fanon, the wiki focuses on providing information and a close analysis on the relationship of the different pairings. The wiki also have articles dedicated to the different rivals. The founder of this wiki is Ice-make:gray. He created this wiki not only for the sole purpose in creating articles on love and rivalry from the series, but also in creating a community where fellow fans hangout and discuss about the relationship of the different characters. Administration The administration is a group of users with user rights who supervises as well as enforces the wiki policies in the wiki. They are the ones who operates and manages the wiki towards a common goal. Administrators Administrators (or "admins" or "sysop") are editors who are trusted with access to certain restricted technical features on the wiki. Chat Moderators Chat Moderators have the ability to kick and ban other users from the chat in order to moderate a wiki's chat room. To identify a chat moderator, a star will be next to the name in the rail. The chat moderator right can only be given by admins, bureaucrats, or the Wikia staff. Discussions Moderators Discussions Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having social discussions. Rollbacks Rollbacks or Rollbackers are users with the "rollback" tool can undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. Projects Projects are composed of different groups of user working together in effort of improving the wiki. Wiki Guilds The Imaginators Guild Dedicated to accept requests from other users to create fanon articles and also create and maintain couple articles. Snapshot Guild Dedicated to make sure that all images in the wiki are of high quality. Rivalry Makers Guild Dedicated to create and maintain rivalry articles. Wiki Teams Update Complete! Team Dedicated to make sure that every article on the Fairy Tail Couples Wiki is up-to-date in manga and anime events. G-Repairs Team Dedicated to make the every articles of Fairy Tail Couples are grammatically correct with improving words in each sentences. Polices Policy is a principle or protocol to guide decisions and achieve rational outcomes.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Policy The following are the local policies of the wiki: *Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Article Policy *Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Blocking Policy *Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Blog Policy *Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Chat Policy *Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Forum Policy *Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Image Policy *Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Privacy Policy *Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Talk Page Policy *Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:User Page Policy Guidelines Guideline is a statement by which to determine a course of action.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guideline The following are the local guidelines of the wiki: *Article Creation Guidelines *Media Uploading Guidelines Achievements Achievements are titles or awards that are given to the user of each month who contributed the most to a specific category. Love Maestro Love Maestro is a title or award given to the user of each month who contributed the most to both the Couples and Rivals pages. Best Couple Creator Best Couple Creator is a title or award given to the user of each month who contributed the most to the Couples pages. Best Rival Creator Best Rival Creator is a title or award given to the user of each month who contributed the most to the Rivals pages. Articles Couples Couples is a page dedicated to the different pairings or ships of Fairy Tail. It focuses on the romantic relationships of the characters. Rivals Rivals is a page dedicated to the different rivals of Fairy Tail. It focuses on the rivalry of two characters over their love interest. Family Family is dedicated to the different families of Fairy Tail. It focuses on the family value of the characters. Friends Friends is dedicated to the different friends of Fairy Tail. It focuses on the friendships of the characters References